Christmas at the Ishtar's
by Indis of the Vanyar
Summary: Just what the title says. It's funny, trust me. Rated for Yaoi and Marik's language.
1. Default Chapter

Christmas as the Ishtar's.  
Chapter 1   
  
  
  
  
Malik Ishtar, blond Egyptian Bishounen, stormed into the apartment he shared with his older  
sister Isis and, sometimes when he showed himself, his psychotic other. "Grrr. Stupid Squirrels!  
I swear they're out to... WAI! WAI! Pretty lights!" He cheered as he ran to the Christmas tree that had been   
put up when he was gone. The lights on it were twinkling merrily.   
"And just where have you been? It's time to decorate the tree!"   
Isis snapped as she brought in the boxes of decorations.   
"I'll help you!" Malik said, pulling some ornaments out of the plastic baggies and putting them on the tree.   
He used the chair to reach the top of the tree.   
"Woah!" He said as he flailed his arms to keep himself from falling into the tree.   
"Don't fall!" Isis said. "I'm ok." He said, looking around the room. Something caught his eye.  
"WAI!! My snowflakes! Pretty snowflakes! Don't you touch my pretty snowflakes!   
Nobody touches my snowflakes!" He yelled as he jumped down off of the chair and running to the table.  
He picked up the plastic baggy and took out the plastic snowflakes  
that were covered in gold and silver glitter. He danced around the tree, putting the decorations on humming  
happily.   
Isis rolled her eyes. "Malik. Put hooks on the icicles."   
She said when he finished with the snowflakes. Malik nodded.   
He 'plopped' down at the table as an Adam Sandler movie, Billy Madison, played behind him.   
"Here Isis. I have 2 done."   
"Huh? Where are they?" "On the plastic baggie!" "Oh, I didn't see them."  
"That's 'cause you don't have elven eyesight like me!" "Eh...Right." She said. Isis pulled out Garland beads.  
She circled around the tree, draping them on the branches. Malik held the extra beads and was looking for  
tangles. "Wait. Hold on! Hold On! There's a tangle and if you don't stop..."  
Malik said as the beads were being pulled out of his hands to make the bead strings Isis had longer.   
Isis stopped. Malik started to untangle the beads and slapped Isis' hand away. "I was only trying to help."   
"Well I don't need your help!"   
After they got the garland on Malik was looking around as Isis started Christmas eve Dinner  
because everyone was coming over to their apartment, for some reason they didn't go to the game shop,  
to celebrate. "Mr. Penguin! What happened to you!"  
He cried as he picked up a paper mache penguin who was missing a foot that had come off and an angle  
wing. Marik Appeared and looked at the penguin. "If I fix that... Will you stop your blubbering?"   
Malik nodded. "Get me the superglue." "Uh-uh! Remember the last time you tried superglue?"   
  
/flashback/   
  
"Oh Damn! Shit, ISIS! I got the glue all over my hands!" Marik yelled. "That should be ok. Just wash it off."  
"uh Isis, I don't the crazy glue comes off with water!" "Of for the love of RA! How could you be so stupid!"  
Isis screamed as she stormed in. "uhhh. Sorry?" "SORRY! Just.... Go find my finger nail polish remover!"   
"No way are you putting that on my hands! It smells bad."   
"You whimp!" Isis grabs Marik's ear and pulls him to the bathroom.   
"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!"   
  
  
/end flashback/   
  
Marik sweatdropped. "Eh nope. Don't remember that at all!" He said.   
Malik rolled his eyes and found Elmer's glue. "Fix him!" "Fine. Stop bitching already!"   
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: So ends the first chapter! I wonder what will happen when everyone arrives?   
Well you'll have to review to find out! 


	2. Attack of the Egyptains, Kaiba's worst n...

Christmas at the Ishtar's.  
  
  
  
  
  
Malik Ishtar, blond Eygptian Bishounen, Ran to the door. Enter, one Seto Kaiba. With his arms full of presents. Enter Mokuba Kaiba. With Even more presents. Enter Wadsworth, the limo driver. With YET AGAIN, more presents. OBVIOUSLY Seto was still trying to get on his good side because he just happened to be Isis's Boyfriend. "Hello, Kaiba." Seto groaned. 'AM I in for it today... ' "Hello Malik. Could you help me with these? Wadsworth, set them under the tree." "Of course Master Kaiba." Malik's eyebrow shot up at a not so.innocent comment for Marik inside his head. Mokuba ran to the kitchen after dropping his armload of presents by the tree. The doorbell rang. Enter Ryou, Bakura, and Ryuujii. "Merry Christmas Malik!" Ryou said happily as he entered. Ryuujii fallowed and smiled. Bakura grunted his hello. Malik glomped onto him. "Oh 'Kura! I just KNEW you'd be happy to see me!" He said happily. Bakura shoved him off. "Don't call m KURA." Malik nodded. "Right. Whatever you say Kura!" Bakura was about to throttle him but Malik was saved by the doorbell ringing yet again. Enter Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea. (Mai couldn't make it. She had to fly to Vegas for some reason.) Yami grinned widely and greeted Malik in Arabic. Marik appeared from who knows where and dragged him off. Tea pouted. Malik raised an eyebrow. "Chocolate Cake for breakfast." Yugi muttered. "Oh." A few hours later (In which Mokuba was properly Traumatized by the noises.) Everyone was sitting by the fire drinking hot cocoa. Yami walked over to Malik and Bakura. "My friends. I have a most devious plan involving Kaiba-kun, Green paint, and certain shadow magic." Malik and Bakura grinned. "Right. But if we get caught, I had nothing to do with this. Kaiba will stop giving me money if he's mad at me." Malik said. After much planning the plan was set in motion. (I won't go into detail because I don't even understand how they did it) Seto Kaiba screamed as something with the consistency of glue poured down his head, thoroughly covering his hair, but missing his skin. He put his hand in his hair, eyes wide. Everyone gulped and moved away. He pulled some of his bangs into eyesight. They were green. GREEN! Green? He excused himself. A few seconds later, there was a deafening, GIRLY scream. He came back, shaking. "I.I.. I Look like NOAH!!" he whispered. Mokuba gulped and nodded. "My other self." Yugi said slowly. "Eh, Kaiba-kun. Look, I'm real sorry." Yami muttered. Bakura and Malik were jabbed in the sides. "We are too, Kaiba-kun." Seto's bottom lip trembled which was really weird because Kaiba-kun is usually so uncaring. "My. My hair. Now I look like mean old Noah! Isis, can I use your phone, I need to go call Shuuichi!" He said dashing off. "Shuuichi?" Joey asked. Mokuba nodded. "Minamino-san and Oniisama have been friends for a long time. I don't quite know where he lives, but he'll know how to get paint out of hair. He knows a lot." "Shuuichi Minamino? THE Shuuichi Minamino?!" Tea squealed. "Yes.." "Red hair? Green eyes? Totally hot?" "Yes. Yes. I guess." Mokuba trailed off. Tea sighed dreamily. "Every girls dream hunk." She whispered. "I've seen him once. He's not bad." Ryuujii admitted. Ryou playfully smacked him with a grin. "He's actually a lot like Ryou. Polite, soft, quiet, smart, and damn sexy." Ryuujii said. Tristan pretended to gag when Ryou blushed lightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is the end of this chapter. Sorry it's late but I've been UN motivated. 


	3. The Mysetery of Otogi's dice, and It's r...

A/n: Hi! Hi! HI!   
Mahado: Aren't you going to say anything worth-while?   
Subaru: I wouldn't expect it.   
Me: Hey! That's **SO MEAN** SInce it's so close to Christmas, I thought I'd update.

Christmas at the Ishtars

* * *

Isis Ishtar sighed as she watched the chaos unfold in her living room. _Why was I cursed with such weird aquantinces?_

Seto was being consoled by Minamino-san (It turns out that Yes, Minamino-san knows EVERYTHING. Even how to get green paint out of hair). Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Yami were plotting something, Isis could tell. Otogi Ryuuji was trying to get a furiously blushing Ryou under the mistletoe. That was ended by a hiss of 'later' by Ryou before he went back to his conversation with Yugi. Mokuba had managed to hijack Malik's X-box.

Anyone who the authoress forgot was not doing anything interesting.

There was an evil laugh form the group of Egyptians (that had managed to steal the only area neat the fireplacem and withot missing a beat Isis said "I don't think that's a good idea, boys.".

Yami pouted. "But **Isis** we're **Bored**!" He whined.

"I do not think that taking over Otogi-san's gameshop will accomplish anything."

Otogi's head didn't even snap up, and he wasn't briefly distracting him from his so-called seduction of Ryou, when he flicked 4 dice at the unsuspecting Egyptian Horrors.

"How does he **DO** that?" Marik asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I want to know where he keeps those damn dice. Have you seen his clothes? There's no room for this infanite ammo crap he's got going." Bakura grummbled.

Yami's eyes lit up wickedly, and he began to whisper franticly to the other mischeif makers. Unfortuantly, Isis managed to miss this plot, and did nothing to foil it.

There was a surge of Shadow Magic and a small group of figures landed in a head in the center of the room.

"Oh MY! We're so sorry!" Came a sweet voice, and a woman with half blonde-half dark hair got out of the pile first.

"That's Ok, Mariana, Sangeth." A man with green skin said as he emerged. "Yeah, It's not like you **ment** to crush us." A light-green haired elf said as he pulled up an indigo eyed man. 

"Malik **Osiris** Ishtar, what have you done now?" Isis shrieked.

Bakura winced. "Ouch. You got **middle named** Malik."

"Hello. We're Mariana and Sangeth!" Said the blonde woman. Everyone that did **not** fall from the sky blinked. Yugi had an idea. "You're the Change of Heart!" he said in awe. Mariana/Sangeth nodded. 

"So, that means...." Isis muttered. "Yep! I'm the Celtic Guardian but you can call me Karimu! ANd this one" he said with a sharp point with his thumb "Is Mahaado, the Dark Magician!" The one called Mahaado nodded coldly.

"I happen to be Khasu, The Magician of Black Chaos." The one with green skin said.

"What are you doing here?" Isis asked.

"Pharaoh At...**Yami** summoned us. We cannnot disobey the Pharaoh." Mahaado said quietly.

"Oh." Isis said before fainting.

An: If any of you were wondering, Mahaado was about to say Yami's real name...... Oh! And I didn't do the disclaimer up there, so I will here: I don't own YGO!!!!!


End file.
